


A Day with the Dark Sides

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Crying, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, a little fluff, based on a cosplay, im not projecting onto Logan no sir not me, not much, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: It's Logan's birthday, and everyone seems to have forgotten. Everyone but his former enemies. And they have an idea to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	A Day with the Dark Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm alive! And actually posting what a wonder! I mean I'm nearly a month late for Logan's birthday but when am I ever on time?
> 
> Anyway I took this idea from @kas.cosplays on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CHIVFF3nRjx/?igshid=1ujp6kk4ibjzk  
> They're absolutely amazing go check them out pleaseeeeeeeee
> 
> yeah that's it enjoy you lovely human beings!

“Patton?”

“Oh! Heya, Lo! What’s up?”

“...Patton, your cookies are burning.”

Patton blinked, confused, before turning back to the oven. Carefully, he cracked open its door, jumping back as smoke poured out of it. He coughed, waving his hands around his face. Logan merely sighed and summoned a fire extinguisher. Assisting Patton in his disastrous baking escapades wasn’t exactly in his plans for the day, but it certainly wasn’t the worst option.

A minute passed, and the fire quickly disappeared, leaving only smoke, extinguisher foam, and a tray of charred cookies. Patton giggled awkwardly. “Thanks, I forgot to put on the timer. Guess I’m all _burnt_ out today, my memory’s going all up in _smoke_.”

Logan stared at him with tired exasperation. “It’s quite alright, Patton. Just make an attempt to be more mindful of such things in the future.”

“Sure thing. Guess I’m done with baking for today.” He yawned. “Sorry for scaring ya.”

“It’s quite alright, Patton. Today has been _strangely uneventful._ ” He put emphasis on the last two words, trying to make his spitefulness as apparent as possible.

As usual, Patton missed the hint, nodding politely but otherwise completely disinterested. Logan rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. He shouldn’t be surprised that they’d forgotten.

“Oh, and Logan?”

He whipped his head around, experiencing an unacceptable level of hope. “Yes?”

Patton grinned sheepishly. “Could you do the dishes tonight? It’s been such a long week, and I could really use some help around here.”

Logan’s heart metaphorically sank. He hadn’t been expecting much of anything for his ‘birthday,’ but so far, today had been an unambiguous net loss, and it only seemed to be getting worse. _Patton_ had forgotten. That certainly didn’t bode well for the rest of them.

“Of course. I’m quite willing to assist.”

Patton smiled at him, but before he could say anything more, he sank out. Most likely called upon by Thomas. Logan didn’t bother wondering why he wasn’t called upon as well. It was no use getting upset over the status quo.

Well, if no one wanted to come to him, perhaps he would go to them. He could at least get some work done.

Roman’s door was closed, which was unusual. The overzealous actor was always so filled with ideas that the imagination had no choice but to spill out into the hallway. Logan knocked.

No answer.

“Roman?”

There came a groan from the other side of the door, but still no acknowledgement. He tried again.

“Roman, may I discuss plans for Thomas’s next vide-”

“Oh my god, Microsoft Nerd, can you not take a hint? What button do I push to mute you again?”

Logan’s chest panged with hurt, but he pushed it away to make room for annoyance. “You’re well aware that I am not actually a robot, are you not?”

Roman groaned again. “Go away, you persistent software update. Try again tomorrow.”

He opened his mouth to retort but sighed and bit it back. This bickering never got them anywhere, and he wasn’t in any mood to be angry with Roman. “Fine,” he said, more resigned than spiteful. Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed instead to Virgil’s room. The company of anxiety was often more enjoyable than that of morality or creativity anyway.

Virgil’s door was also closed, though this wasn’t at all unnatural. He was more accustomed to privacy, and the other sides were happy to provide him with it. Logan knocked once, then again, then again, all to no avail. He didn’t bother to call for him; it was of no use. Dejected, he went back to his own room and collapsed on the bed.

Why did he feel so cheated out of something so arbitrary and unimportant as a birthday? It wasn’t as if he particularly believed in this notion of his birthday, anyway; he’d never been born and this certainly wasn’t Thomas’s birthday. But it was a day normally dedicated to a celebration of his accomplishments. As much as it was an arbitrary holiday, it was his arbitrary holiday.

Of course everyone had forgotten. Logan’s day. A day of boredom and emotionlessness. Why would anyone choose to remember? Not even Patton would bear it.

Someone knocked on his door, then knocked again before Logan could even process the first. He stood quickly, curiosity warding off any lingering emotions for the time being. The knocking came faster the nearer he got.

Janus nearly fell forward into his room when he opened the door, but he caught himself quickly. “Totally meant to do that,” he drawled, recovering his serpentine smirk surprisingly quickly.

Logan gaped at him. “What are you doing here?”

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the room. “What a _warm_ welcome, honestly. Not like I came to celebrate your special day.” He glanced around, surprised. “I’d assumed you’d lost my invitation, but it seems you’ve lost them all. Did I get the wrong day? Remus likes to mess with my calendar, but I was certain I had this one right.”

Logan huffed and turned away, sitting on the edge of his bed sourly. “Yes, Janus, I am quite alone as I believe has been well accentuated. There is no need to ‘rub it in,’ so to speak.”

“Alone? Today?” Janus sounded appalled. “Forgive me, but I’ve been running under the impression that you light sides are… overwhelming sociable, are you not?

“Usually, we are. Today is quite busy.” The lie was completely unbelievable, but he had no other reasoning behind his solitude.

Janus huffed. “You do have birthdays up here, don’t you?”

“Of course we do. We’re no different from you and the others; the ‘divide’ of which you speak is mainly superficial. You’re well aware of this.”

“Well, _sorry_. Clearly there’s no difference _whatsoever_. We neglect our friends on their birthdays too! Totally acceptable.”

Logan glared at them. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

With his shortcomings in understanding emotion, Janus was incredibly helpful. He might have consistently spoken in lies, but his emotions were always overly exaggerated and rather easy to comprehend with the help of the simple reference guide Logan had memorised. Right now, Janus was feeling exasperation. That was odd. He was the one being annoyingly vague. And there was something else underneath it, loud enough for him to notice but hidden enough to be entirely unreadable.

Logan tried again. “What are you thinking? You look… emotional. I’ll go get Patton. I’m not useful in this situation.”

He stood, but Janus immediately pushed him back down again. He made to speak, but his hand clapped over his mouth. Janus shook his head, smiling slightly. “Let’s leave Patton out of this, shall we? I’m thinking… that kidnapping is a _horrible_ idea in this circumstance. Come on, then.” He grabbed Logan’s wrist and started to sink out, pulling Logan down with him.

When they rose up again, they were in an extremely messy room that looked similar to Roman’s but much darker, the red replaced with green. Logan glared up at Janus, wrenching his hand away from his mouth. “Was this really necessary?”

“Certainly not.” Janus grinned. “Not like you deserve a party for all you do. Remus?”

Remus dropped down from the ceiling, landing in Logan’s lap. “Sup, nerd. Why’re you here?”

“Hello, Remus.” Logan shoved him off his lap. “I haven’t the faintest idea. Janus decided to kidnap me, for whatever reason.”

“Ooh, kidnapping? Should I get the ropes and the knives?”

Janus sighed. “Unfortunately for you, this is a friendly kidnapping. An intervention, as it were. If the Light Sides don’t want to give him the attention he deserves, that puts him up for grabs. Logan, we’re throwing you a party.”

Eyes widening, Logan stood. “You don’t need to do that. It isn’t even a proper birthday. There’s no logic behind this decision.”

“Oh, but there is. I couldn’t call myself a self-care professional and just leave you there to settle for neglect. Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys.”

“We’re inside Thomas’s mind. In what way are we on an island?”

“A metaphorical island. We’re closed off from the others, for the most part. They don’t come here. The toys are metaphorical as well. We have a purpose, even if we’re slightly… unsavoury. And for the time being, you’re one of us.”

Remus bounced to his feet, hugging Logan tightly around the neck. “Yeah! You’re a freak too! And freaks stick together, y’know. Let’s throw a rager! A party like nothing those normals could even hope to accomplish!”

Logan immediately opened his mouth to object, but hesitated. Janus looked hopeful, an expression that was so alien to his face that Logan was hardly able to recognise it. Remus looked so happy, and for once, it wasn’t at the sight of a dead body. And, despite his exasperation, Logan felt a sort of happiness himself, or at the very least satisfaction. It felt nice to know at least two people cared. Cared enough to throw an impromptu party for him.

Sighing, he relaxed and let Remus pull him onto the messy bed. “I suppose it wouldn’t be detrimental. The others clearly aren’t in need of my assistance.”

Janus smiled at him, pulling Remus off before he tried to eat his ear. “Perfect. Remus, ready the decorations. Would you like to come with me to bake a cake? I’m sure you know what you like much better than I do.”

Logan nodded and took Janus’s hand. “Of course. Though cake is rather unhealthy.”

“And we’re figments of Thomas’s imagination. One cupcake will _obviously_ ruin your physical health.” Janus pulled him off the bed, out of Remus’s room, and into a clean, sleek kitchen. “Now, what do you want?”

“I…” Logan schooled himself into indifference. “I have no preference on the matter.”

Janus laughed sarcastically. “I find it _hilarious_ that you think you can lie to me. Try again.”

Logan sighed. “Blue velvet. If you insist.”

“Thank you.” He turned and started taking out ingredients. “Care to explain why you were so hesitant to give me your choice? You don’t have to answer, but I’d appreciate the truth if you choose to.”

Logan hesitated. No one had asked him why he did much of anything before, at least not non-rhetorically. It was a strange sensation, oddly comforting yet slightly suspicious. Though, he supposed, he had nothing much left to lose.

“My opinion generally isn’t well-received, and I find that subjective matters tend to be unimportant where I am concerned, so I tend to favour objective truth. There’s not much of a place for opinion in logic, is there?”

“Hm.” Janus turned back to him curiously. “That’s an interesting theory. However, you must understand that our primary functions aren’t all there is to us, right? I can speak in truth, Remus, believe it or not, is capable of having coherent, heartfelt conversations. You can have opinions. It’s only logical.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t counteract the lack of respect I receive whenever I do share an opinion. It’s much easier to just stay neutral.”

“Easier for you? Or for them?”

Looking up, Logan just barely saw Janus give him a sympathetic glance before continuing with the cake. He sighed. “I don’t know what you’re implying.”

Janus huffed and turned to him fully. “I mean, are you inconveniencing yourself for the sake of a group that doesn’t even care enough to remember your birthday?”

Logan didn’t seem as bothered as would be expected. “I suppose I do inconvenience myself a bit. Though they do care about me, I’d expect. They listen to me approximately 52% of the time. They’d ignore me much more if they didn’t care at least a bit.”

“They’d ignore you a lot less if they cared a bit more, now wouldn’t they?”

The words hit Logan like a punch to the gut. Janus immediately froze and started apologising for his bluntness, but he was hardly listening. It was true, wasn’t it? They claimed they cared, but they only listened when they had to. Whenever his information wasn’t vital or palatable, it was ignored. He wasn’t important to them, was he?

He raised a hand to silence Janus’s words. “It’s quite alright. Perhaps you do have a few decent points. Shall we continue with the cake?”

Janus eyed him suspiciously, then nodded. “Of course not.”

The cake was finished in under an hour, and Logan would’ve been lying if he’d said he didn’t enjoy it. The process was therapeutic without Patton setting things on fire, and Janus was never short on topics of conversation. It was invigorating to hear all of his ideas and be able to argue without pushback. Natural and complex debate. It was likely the best birthday Logan had ever had.

After a while, Remus rushed in carrying a piñata designed to resemble Roman. Logan chastised him briefly about immaturity and professionalism, but it was a short winded argument. In the end, he was the first to take a swing. It was comforting in its own way. Remus seemed to know quite a lot about healthy methods of anger management, something Logan wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for or concerned about. Janus decorated the cake with minimal frosting per Logan’s request, and they regaled each other with interesting and little known facts as they ate, chatting freely and happily. It was odd how the two sides he’d always considered the least enticing were making him feel something, something positive. He was having… fun.

Inevitably, however, reality fell back into place. Logan’s watch beeped at him, signalling it was time for dinner. He sighed, face falling significantly. “Unfortunately, I must go. Patton is insistent on ‘family dinner.’”

Remus groaned loudly. “But it’s so fun having a nerd around! Patton already has two dicks to suck, doesn’t he?”

A smile played on the corners of Logan’s mouth. “He does indeed. However, I am a light side, and as a light side I must dine with my peers.”

Janus smiled softly at him. “Don’t come again. We absolutely _despise_ your company. Our doors are absolutely closed to you.”

Logan smiled back, feeling better than he had in awhile. “Thank you. Truly.”

He waved one last time and sunk out, appearing back in the living room of the light side.

The sound of a kazoo greeted him immediately, and he winced. Patton, Roman, and Virgil were all smiling at him. Virgil held a small wrapped box, Roman held the dreaded kazoo, and Patton was holding a small cake towered with icing.

“Happy birthday, LoLo!” Patton giggled as he saw Logan’s look of surprise and confusion. “So glad you’re present.”

Logan took a step forward cautiously. “What is this?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, smiling. “It’s your birthday party, Microsoft Nerd. What else?”

“You… didn’t forget?”

Patton pressed a hand to his heart with hurt. “Of course not! We just had to maintain the surprise, act normal, you know. We’d never forget!”

Anger started to flare up in Logan’s chest. “Act normal.”

“Yeah.” Virgil smiled sheepishly. “We all pitched in on the planning, but it was initially Patton’s idea.”

“Let me see if I have this right.” Logan’s voice was deadly calm. “Today, you have collectively ignored me, belittled me, and actively remained oblivious to my very obvious hints that it was bothering me, all in an attempt to simulate the status quo. And not one of you finds fault with that.”

Patton’s eyes widened, and he set down the cake, looking almost guilty. “Logan-”

“One moment, Patton, I’m not finished yet, though I know how much you enjoy interrupting me. I am Logic, I deserve a seat at the decision table. I have a right to opinions, I have a right to be listened to.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “I deserve respect, yet you three seem determined to deny me that. That doesn’t seem like you care to me.”

Roman sighed. “Logan, that’s not what we’re-”

“Don’t you dare tell me how to feel about this.” He stiffened, holding back more tears. “I have to go.”

“Logan, wait!” He wasn’t sure who’d spoken, but it was too late. He was already sinking out.

He stumbled as he appeared in the dark side, and Janus was there to catch him. “Woah, Logan, are you okay? We expected you back so soon.”

Logan simply shook his head. “You don’t happen to have an extra room, do you?”

Janus’s eyes widened, but he nodded. “Of course. Anything you need.” He didn’t ask questions. He simply held Logan tightly until the tears were long since dried up, reassuring him that everything would be fine. It wasn't a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked!


End file.
